Love Dispute
by Unexisted user
Summary: In their five years of marriage, Seijuurou always directed his work-stress to his spouse, Tetsuya. After years and years of taking it quietly, Tetsuya couldn't hold it back. AkaKuro. Onesided KiKuro. REWRITTEN. Previously removed because of personal matter.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Dispute**

Summary: In their five years of marriage, Akashi always directed his work-stress to his spouse, Tetsuya. After years and years of taking it quietly, Tetsuya couldn't hold it back. AkaKuro. Onesided KiKuro.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Angst

Rate: T

Warning: There's a possibility of OOCness ensues and grammar errors. So read it with caution.

* * *

"What's this?" Seijuurou started as he looked over the dinner his husband prepared for him that night. There was no his favorite dish and he had told his husband many times before, that he wanted tofu soup in every meal. Yes, he Akashi Seijuurou was a picky eater.

The young man in front of him looked up at him with an emotionless stare that Sejuurou easily interpreted as guilty.

"It's a dinner, Sei-kun."

The CEO glared at his husband with a piercing glare. "I know this is dinner, Tetsuya. I am not that stupid." He spat calmly which betrayed his glaring eyes. "But, I want to know, why is there no tofu soup?"

"…I'm sorry. I didn't manage to go to the market today. I was so busy and it was already late when I arrived home." Tetsuya said softly as he lowered his head down. He didn't like it when Seijuurou started to act like that.

 _Acting like an emperor to his lowly servant._

Perhaps that was what Seijuurou thought about him. The thought made him cringe with sadness.

"Arrived late?" his golden-red eyes gleamed with suspicion and accusation. "What could be stopping you from arriving home early? I do believe that kindergarten close at 12 P.M."

"I-I was meeting a friend."

Golden-red eyes narrowed. "Who was this friend? Why did you stutter?" he crossed his arms over his chest as he stared straight at his spouse. "Did you do something behind my back, Tetsuya?"

"…N-No."

The answer was a few seconds late and made the red head's suspicion increase. His husband also stuttered. He gritted his teeth. "Why did you hesitate, Tetsuya?"

"I did nothing wrong, Sei-kun," the teal haired male looked up from the table and clashed his blue eyes with the red-golden ones.

"Fine, it that was your answer, Tetsuya. But remember, you don't have the right to lecture me if I _do_ anything."

With that said, he grabbed his coat, car key and wallet, and left the house after slamming the front door. Tetsuya glanced at the door with sadness and misery. He just kept staring at the door, not noticing that tears had started to drop from his beautiful eyes.

* * *

The Akashi Corp.'s CEO stirred from his sleep and blinked his eyes tiredly. His head hurt and he wanted a glass of water to quench the uncomfortable feeling in his throat. He was about to call for his husband when he realized that next to him was a woman. A woman he didn't recognize. His eyes narrowed.

Ah, now, he remembered back.

Last night after another argument with Tetsuya, he went out of the house and went to calm his rage at the pub. At the pub, he had been drinking too much and got drunk at the thought of his husband cheating on him with another person.

At that time, there was this one beautiful woman – but, not as beautiful as his Tetsuya – that tried to seduce him.

Remembering that Tetsuya might cheat on him with another person, he grabbed the woman's waist and brought her to the room that he had rented for that night. That night, he had his fill of copulation.

That was the first time he had coitus with another person than his husband.

Looking at the woman's naked body, Seijuurou didn't even feel a slight arouse. Last night, he was too drunk to even think. He shrugged his shoulders as he headed to the bathroom to take a shower to clean his disgusting dirty body. He was about to enter the washroom, but stopped.

If Tetsuya did really cheat on him, then, he should just come home and showed him that he also could do the same.

Turning his heels, he took all his clothes and wore it. He ignored the disgusting feeling of his dirty body and glared at the still sleeping woman. Taking a few notes from his wallet, he threw it on the table and left the hotel room, never looking back.

He didn't realize when he had got out of the hotel, a pair of golden eyes was glaring at him from behind him. Usually, he would notice, but right now, he was slightly hungover.

* * *

Tetsuya stared worriedly at the clock on the wall. It had been 2 A.M. and his husband still hadn't come home. He had tried to call his cell, but he didn't answer it. Praying quietly, Tetsuya sighed in distress. He shouldn't make Seijuurou mad. He knew that he was also in the wrong and should just tell him that he met with Kise.

But, he couldn't tell him the details of it.

Because, he had met with Kise and told about all his married life's problems.

Also, he could not tell him because Kise had confessed to him and unexpectedly, kissed him on his lips.

Seijuurou had his emperor's eyes and he could detect lies easily. It was better to hide it rather than had Seijuurou killed Kise. He didn't want that to happen because Seijuuro could really kill a person off.

A few hours passed again and the light starting to enter the average-sized house. Glancing at the clock again, the teal haired male silently bit his bottom lip. It was already 6.15 A.M.

And his husband still hadn't come home.

He was about to dial the number on his phone again when the door was opened and there entered his beloved… husband. He frowned at seeing the state his husband was.

Seijuurou was still wearing his clothes from last night, but the shirt was a bit askew and it wasn't like the Akashi's CEO to wear his attire like that. Tetsuya stood up from his seat and went to greet his husband.

"Welcome home," he paused, his eyes widened a slightest bit when he neared the red haired man.

He could see the lipstick stains on his husband's shirt and smelt the strong scent of a woman's perfume. Also, a strong scent of… sex.

"…Sei-kun?"

The husband stared down at his spouse. He smirked when he saw the disbelieving and betrayal look on his husband's robotic face.

"W-Where did you go last night?" he reluctantly asked. Half of himself wanted to know, but half of himself didn't want to hear the response from his husband. Because he knew, the moment the answer was out of Seijuurou's mouth, his heart would be broken.

"As you wish, I _did enjoy_ myself," the red haired man answered haughtily. "And it is _not_ your business what I do and where I go."

Standing there in front of the door, Tetsuya didn't even go after his husband to demand explanation. It was obvious what did Seijuurou do. Grabbing the handle of the door, Tetsuya swallowed his tears away, as he let out silent sobs. But, unfortunately, the dam of his eyes couldn't manage the heavy water and let out a steady stream of tears.

Crying silently, Tetsuya grabbed his phone and walked out of his and Seijuurou's house. There was no use staying there if there was only a heart ache.

Walking without aim, the broken hearted young man didn't even realize as he was pushed and pulled by the Sunday crowds. He just walked, following the current of people and let himself be washed away along with the people. He just noticed where he was when the phone in his hand rang.

Glancing at the screen, his dead eyes emotionlessly read the Caller ID.

 **Kise Ryouta is calling.**

Without emotion, he clicked the end call button and ignored the next few rings from his light blue touchscreen handphone. He looked around him and saw that he was now in front of the Maji Burger.

This place reminded him of the confession of his former Captain.

 _It was after their last game as the high schooler, once again, it was Rakuzan High vs. Seirin High. And for the second time, Rakuzan lost to the Seirin High School. Admitting his defeat, the former captain of Teikou Middle School, Akashi Seijuurou, finally admit it was his lost and when Seirin team went to celebrate their win at Maji Burger, Akashi had come with a stern face and serial-killer smile and hugged the shadow close to him as he whispered his long-time love to the bluenette._

 _Shocking, the Seirin team could only gape and stare at the uncharacteristic behavior of Rakuzan's captain. Dumbfounded, Tetsuya could only blink his eyes and stayed still inside his former captain's embrace._

 _"Did you hear me, Tetsuya?"_

 _"…"_

 _"I love you. Please go out with me."_

 _Once again dumbfounded, the smaller teenager just nodded his head and was once again shocked when Akashi stole his first kiss in front of his teammates and Maji Burger's customers._

Letting out a bitter smile, the teal haired man walked away from the fast food chain and headed to the street basketball court where he spent his time with his former light. It had been long since last he met with his former light, Kagami since the man had returned to America and continued his job as the firefighter.

Sounds of the ball hitting the cemented ground and the squeaking sounds of sport shoes could be heard from the court. Walking with steady steps, Tetsuya could see there a few teenagers playing on the court.

Silently, he stood next to the fence and watched the boys playing.

"Tetsuyacchi!"

He ignored the call as he kept looking at the boys.

"Tetsuyacchi!"

He was made to turn when the taller male that had been calling his name grabbed his shoulders. He was forced to stare into those golden eyes that reminded him much of Sei's right eye.

"Tetsuyacchi, are you okay? Why did you not answer my call? I was so worried-ssu!" Kise stopped talking when he didn't hear any reply from his love. Staring right back at him was a pair of dead eyes. Usually, it was emotionless and stoic even but right now, it was dead, soulless. His brows knitted in concern and worry. "Tetsuyacchi? Are you okay?"

The shorter man didn't answer as he kept that soulless gaze locked with Kise's worried and concerned ones.

"Tetsuyacchi, please don't be like this. Don't scare me."

"…"

"Tetsuyacchi, please. Snap out of it!"

"…"

"Tetsuyacchi!"

Kise's golden eyes widened with fear. Fear that after all those suffering years Tetsuya had shared with Akashi, the shadow finally broke down. Hugging the smaller man close to him, the pilot prayed to all gods above that the man would not fall into depression and worse, suicidal mess.

"Come with me! I will make sure that you will be far away from Akashi!"

No more Akashicchi. Because of the redhead, his beloved bluenette had suffered.

With that said, the former model lifted the former shadow bridal style to where his car was. He would make sure that Akashi would not hurt his love from Middle School anymore. This time, he would be the one who protected his beloved.

* * *

A/N: Uh...hi to my previous readers of KnB AkaKuro. I'm not sure if you still recognize this work but it's mine and I've removed it before and changed my penName for good because of personal matter. I'm sorry for my lost works but I'll try to finish this one. I also did some KHR and KKM fics before but not sure if you guys still remember it. So sorry for the lost works and I just found this one in my HD. Maybe the other lost works are saved somewhere in my HD, I'll try to find it.

For those who are waiting for an update for Cage, it will be awhile. I'm not going to promise when but it may take longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Akashi Seijuurou was a fool. Though, he would not admit it himself. Glancing at the ringing phone, he glared at it with full hatred. It was that woman from last night and he didn't even remember giving his contact away. That meant only one thing and that was, that woman had stolen his contact when he asleep.

He ended the call and dial another number. After the first ring, the phone was picked up.

"Good day, Reo." He paused. "I want you to close Kurokawa Aimi's mouth and make sure that she wouldn't disturb me again."

After giving his order, the red haired male laid down on the mattress. He closed his eyes as he recalled back Tetsuya's reaction from his words. Though, he didn't see his husband's face, he could tell from the trembling form that the teal haired male was crying. Even though, he suspected his husband cheating on him, for some reason… he felt guilty.

What if his husband did not cheat on him?

Then, that would make him the cheater. His fists tightened. But, why did Tetsuya hesitate last night? Tetsuya was not the type to lie and he could see it last night that guilt and fear clouding Tetsuya's beautiful ocean orbs.

If his husband did not guilty then why did he do not want to tell what did he do and who did he meet?

"Tetsuya."

He knew that these few years was filled with stress and pressure, but he didn't know where to let out all of that and that was the cause of his disputes with his husband for years. Every time he got back from work, he would lash out at Tetsuya.

Releasing all his anger at his innocent husband.

He wanted to stop. Yes, he was. But, he could not. For many times, he tried to control his anger and stress, but every and each time, he failed. So, he violated him. He violated him with words and emotions. He never did hurt Tetsuya physically, but like people said, words hurt more than a punch.

Red and golden orbs opened as the owner glanced at the ceiling. He looked at the clock on the wall.

07.37 P.M.

It had been more than 13 hours since Tetsuya left the house. And it had been hours since he knew of his condition. Tetsuya was a fragile person, that he knew. Of course he was strong, but it had limits. And this was the second times he had made Tetsuya cried because of him.

The first time was when he crushed that childhood friend of the former shadow.

Why he wondered? Why everything he executed always did result in hurting the one person he loved?

Despite what he said and what he did, the CEO loved his dear husband dearly. Tetsuya was the reason he could be freed from his father's clutch. And Tetsuya was the reason he understood love.

But that love was being wasted by him, nonetheless.

Grabbing his phone, he pressed the speed dial '1' that he saved for his husband. A few rings echoed in his ear, but after a while it stopped ringing and a voice mail. He clicked the end call button. He tried again and again until it was the sixth time when the phone finally connected to the person he wanted to talk with.

 _"Don't you dare call Tetsuyacchi again, Akashi. I won't let you hurt him."_

Or not.

It was not the person he wanted to talk with, but still a person he knew nonetheless.

"Ryouta, what are you doing with Tetsuya's cell phone?"

 _"You hurt Tetsuyacchi and slept around with a woman. Why Akashi? Why did you do that?"_

"… Did Tetsuya tell you that?"

 _"I saw you walking out of a hotel room."_

"Where's Tetsuya? I need to talk to my husband."

 _"You don't have the right to talk to him, let alone to claim yourself as his husband."_

"Ryouta, give the phone to Tetsuya."

 _"And I won't give Tetsuyacchi to you. This time around, I will be the one who protects him. I won't let you hurt him ever again."_

 **Click.**

Akashi stared at the phone in his hand. A calming rage was starting to take over him. So, Tetsuya was at Ryouta's house. And that man, how dare he try to declare war with him. By calling him Akashi without the added –cchi, he knew the pilot was serious.

He was Akashi Seijuurou for god's sake.

He was always alright and thus, he was always won.

Did the man his Tetsuya meet yesterday was Ryouta? Then, that made sense. The two of them had an affair behind his back. How dare Ryouta try to steal what was his?! He would make sure that the former basketball copycat remembered his place.

* * *

He glanced down at the sleeping face of his former teammates, his forever love. Caressing the soft, smooth cheek, Kise Ryouta smiled sadly at the sad face that Akashi Tetsuya made even if he was in a sleep.

After crying for hours in his embrace, the husband to Akashi Seijuurou finally fell asleep. He carried the lithe built man to his bedroom and lay him down on the mattress. He was thinking of changing the young man's clothes but decided against it.

So, he just stayed there, watching the teal haired male sleeping as he caressed the soft, smooth cheeks. Sometimes, there would be a murmur of 'Sei-kun' and then, it would follow with a lone tear. Each and every time, the former model would wipe those tears away.

He had always been in love with Kuroko Tetsuya that was now known as _Akashi Tetsuya_.

His love story started when he knew the talent behind the shadow's lithe, weak figure. After recognizing the weakest player, Ryouta kept his tab on the boy. His admiration soon turned into adoration and soon that adoration turned into love.

He realized he was in love with the shorter boy when Teikou finally lost him. It was the day that Kuroko Tetsuya left the basketball team that he realized his true feeling for the boy. He tried to find him outside of the basketball club but it was as if, Kuroko did not want to be found.

The last day of school arrived and not even a shadow of the former shadow. He got a glimpse of him when it was the graduation day. After the ceremony, he tried to get a hold of him, however again, predictably, he lost him.

Well, it most likely, Kuroko didn't want to be found by anyone.

He wanted to go to the same school with Kuroko but he got no way of contacting him, let alone find him. So, he just went to whatever school. He chose Kaijou High because that school was pretty strong in basketball and it was in the vicinity of Teikou Middle. If he was lucky, Kuroko might address to Kaijou High.

So, after the ceremony, he tried to find the boy with teal hair and find his name on the board for first year classes, but he didn't find anyone with the name of Kuroko Tetsuya. Again, his hope was crushed.

However, he didn't stop there. He joined the basketball club and met with his team. Later, their team got an invitation of practice game with Seirin High. At first, he was not interested but then, he heard the rumor of the Phantom Sixth Player in that school's weak basketball team. He was overjoyed.

He couldn't contain his excitement and planned over to look if this rumor was real. So, the next day after school, he went to visit Seirin High's basketball team. He ignored his fangirls as he dashed for the gym. As he near the gym, he heard the familiar squeaking of shoes and tapping of the ball.

His heart soared and full with hope.

Then, when he neared the door, he heard that unmistakable soft voice that belonged to that one person only.

His beloved.

His Tetsuya.

From then on, he always professed his love for the shadow, but was rejected without a second thought. Well, he couldn't help it, he was scared of getting rejected so he playfully confessed; not telling his true feeling. He also always fooled around and pretended being not serious. He could not blame Kuroko for thinking he was just playing.

But, then, on their third year of High School, after Rakuzan vs. Seirin and Seirin High won, he heard that Akashi confessed his love for his beloved and that his beloved accepted that man. That day, his heart was crushed again.

For the second time, he cried in the sanctuary of his bedroom.

He always playfully cried, but the real cry was when he thought he wouldn't see anymore Kuroko in Middle School.

After that, he received their wedding invitation in Hawaii. He sucked up his tears and misery, flew to Hawaii to attend the wedding of his love. Tears fell from his eyes the moment Kuroko Tetsuya was announced as Akashi Seijuurou's husband.

He congratulated the two newlyweds and smiled with tears of sadness that was easily masked as tears of happiness.

Since then, he prayed for Tetsuya's happiness.

However, it didn't last long.

After a year of his love's marriage, he found the beautiful young man crying alone on the empty street basketball court near the Maji Burger. He asked him what was wrong and Tetsuya told him everything about Akashi's harsh words. That day, he let Tetsuya cry in his arms as he whispered sweet words into his ear.

After that day, whenever Tetsuya would have a break down, he would meet with him and he would do his best to comfort and make the young man happy, so, he would forget all his problems.

For the last twelve years, he had been patiently waiting near the beautiful man.

Hoping that Tetsuya would notice his love for him.

Smiling down at the sleeping man, Ryouta leaned down and placed a light, chaste kiss upon those pink lips. He leaned back when the man stirred. He watched, but Tetsuya didn't give any sign to wake up. He sighed in relief. He didn't want the man to hate him for taking advantage of his vulnerable state.

He was not Akashi and he would not hurt Tetsuya.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reviewing the previous chapter. Though when I clicked on the Review link, the review box was empty. Did you have the same problem as me? Maybe, the reviews will be appeared after a few minutes or hour perhaps.


	3. Chapter 3

The light from the opening of the curtains hit the smooth face belonged to the teal haired young man. The young man groaned as he clenched his lids more, not wanting to open his eyes. After a few minute war with the sunlight, he finally opened his eyes and winced when the sun hit his eyes.

Blinking his eyes, he tried to block the light with his arm and sat up. He looked at the surroundings in confusion. "Where am I?" Tetsuya mused as he took a look at foreign interior of the bedroom. For as far as he knew, this was not his and Seijuurou's room.

The sound of a door clicking open took his attention away from the room, he glanced at the door as he waited for a person to appear. Round blue eyes slightly widened when he saw the golden hair that belonged to no one but his former teammates. His bestfriend.

"Kise-kun?"

The male jolted in surprise before he smiled at the smaller male. "Tetsuyacchi, you're awake!" rushing to the teal haired male's side, Kise placed his palm on the man's forehead, checking the temperature.

"Kise-kun? What are you doing?" Tetsuya asked in confusion as he pushed the former model's hand.

The pilot frowned before he forced a bitter smile. "Just checking your temperature. I am glad that you are okay. How do you feel today, Tetsuyacchi?"

Before Tetsuya could answer that, the doorbell ringing nonstop. Kise slowly stood up from his seat at the bedside and smiled apologetically at the younger male. The younger man just nodded his head silently, giving his permission to the taller male. Giving a loving, tentative touch to the smooth cheek, he leaned down and gave a surprise kiss on the teal haired man's forehead. Causing the said man to stiffen in surprise.

"I'll be right back."

The man just watched as his friend walked out of the room. Fiddling with the blanket, he looked around once again, trying to find anything to fill the time. It confused him of what he was doing here instead of his house. He didn't remember leaving his house and what he was doing here?

These questions filled his blank mind before the shout could be heard from behind the door.

He stiffened in his place and quickly got out of the bed. In his haste, he fell as his feet tangled with the blanket and let out a surprise cry. The door to the bedroom opened and he looked up to see the very rage face of his husband.

"Sei-kun?"

The man stared hard at him. His heterochromatic eyes gleamed with fury and jealousy.

"What are you doing here, Tetsuya?"

"Um…"

"Get out, Akashi!" the pilot came over as he tried to make the shorter male left his premise.

"Get up, Tetsuya. We will leave this house right now."

Nodding his head, the male removed the blanket from his feet and stood.

"Don't, Tetsuyacchi! Don't you let this man order you around again! He was the reason you cried and hurt!" Ryouta struggled to push the red head away but to no avail. Akashi was proved stronger than him despite his small stature.

"Cried? Hurt?" the teal haired man tilted his head in confusion before he looked at his husband. "Sei-kun?" he could see the guilt in those red-golden eyes. Memories of last night came rushing into his mind like a stream of river. He clutched his head as the pain made itself known.

Falling to the floor, he cried in pain as he pulled his hair to ease the pain. "Ugh!" his eyes closed as he pressed himself to the carpeted floor.

Both the taller males ran to his side and Akashi managed to push the former model as he cradled his husband in his arms. He looked at the teal haired male in guilt and worry. "Tetsuya? Are you okay?"

The lids opened and light blue eyes looked at him with weary and pain gaze. Slowly, he pushed his husband away from him despite the cracking pain inside his head.

"Tetsuya?"

"Let me go, Akashi-kun," Tetsuya said and Akashi's eyes widened slightly at the name his husband just called him. "I don't want to see you." He forced out and the blond man took a second moment of hesitancy in the red head to push him away and grabbed the teal haired male.

"Tetsuyacchi! Are you okay?"

The man nodded his head and sat up by the help of the former model now a pilot. "Thank you, Kise-kun."

"It's alright," Kise smiled as he let out a relieved sigh.

The red haired CEO just stood there unmoving as he stared at his husband in an unreadable gaze. "Tetsuya," he called to garner the person's attention. "Why did you call me, Akashi-kun? You used to call me Sei-kun."

That took the two males' attention. Both of them looked at the red head. Blue clashed with red-golden before Tetsuya looked away from those intense eyes.

"Tetsuya."

"You should go back to _her_ ," the kindergarten teacher's voice was soft and low. It sounded emotionless, but both the taller males could hear the pure pain from it. "I'm nothing to you, Akashi-kun. You obviously don't need me anymore. Or perhaps, you were never in love with me." He whispered the last sentence, eyes cast down on the floor in obvious hurt.

* * *

The comfort of the King-sized bed didn't deter him from the coldness that resided inside of his heart and body. He stared at the high ceiling of their house and the sky blue of the ceiling as if it was mocking him that his husband left him. A growl left his mouth as he stared hard at the golden decoration that surrounded the sky blue.

It reminded him of his husband and a certain pilot.

Huffing, he closed his eyes and attempted a sleep. It didn't come easily to him as he tossed and turned in his bed for hours and yet he couldn't asleep. Blearily, he opened his eyes and sat up.

The Akashi CEO who usually kept his image tidy, even if he was asleep now spotting a bed hair that rivaled Tetsuya's bed hair. He also accumulated dark bags under his perfect eyes. His shirt was skewed and there were lines from where he tossed around the bed.

Running a hand through his messed tresses, the CEO let out a heavy sigh and got up from the bed to head to the bathroom. He had been lying around in his bed for two days without changing his clothes and taking a bath. He only got up to drink a bit of water before lying in the huge bed.

Eyeing the image in the mirror, he frowned when he saw the homeless-look-alike-person staring right back at him. With the way he dressed and his horrible facial, one could mistake him for a homeless person. He also grew a moustache and stubbles for two days.

Shaking his head, he began to brush his teeth and then, shave his facial hair while warming water for him to soak. He still needed to keep his image clean; he had a company to manage after all. Afterwards, he got into the bathtub and soaked in the warm water to soothe his disarrayed mind and body.

He felt like shit.

Tetsuya hadn't once called him and being the prideful person, he didn't try to call his husband. Even though he wanted to know the teal-haired man's well being, he was too egoistic to admit the defeat. He wanted the younger male to call and ask for forgiveness from him.

Then, Seijuurou would accept Tetsuya back.

Though, deep inside his heart… he was worried Tetsuya would never want to be with him again.

* * *

"Sensei, are you okay?"

Looking down at the small boy, the teal haired teacher smiled faintly as he patted the boy's head. "I'm fine, Shouta."

The boy frowned. "You are lying, Aka-chan-sensei. Just now, you didn't smile like usual."

This made the kindergarten teacher cringe. "I'm not lying," he forced a smile. "See, I'm smiling now."

"No! You're lying…" the boy paused and looked down on the ground. "You look so sad and… and you look like you want to cry."

The teacher bit his lip in frustration. Even a child could see his distress, what about his husband? Seijuurou never had paid any attention to him. He just went to work and when he came home, he would demand things from him, not caring if that day he was stressed or needed a company, a husband, not an emperor to his servant.

"Aka-chan-sensei, I'm sorry…"

"Shouta?" he tilted his head in confusion.

"I'm sorry I made you sad," the small boy looked up into those blue eyes with guilty. He was silent before he beamed in excitement. Maybe, this could help his favorite teacher to get better! "Aka-chan-sensei, get down here."

"Eh?"

"Come on, get down!"

"Uh, okay…" Tetsuya crouched low in front of the student. He waited patiently when the boy got closer to him and his eyes widened when he felt a pair of lips on his forehead.

"That was a good luck charm!" Shouta smiled widely. "My mom always kissed my forehead when I was sad and it made me happy! Are you happy now, Aka-chan-sensei?"

Slowly, Tetsuya nodded his head and let out a genuine smile. He was really glad and happy that his student tried to make him feel better. "Thank you, Shouta."

"Shouta! We're going!"

Looking back, Shouta smiled at his mother before he looked at the teacher and waved. "Bye, sensei! See you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow, Shouta," he smiled at the mother and nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Good day, Mrs. Yamazaki."

"Good day, Akashi-sensei, good work today."

"Thank you."

After his last student got back, Tetsuya stretched his back as he looked around the kindergarten. He should head back too, and by head back, he did mean his friend's apartment, Kise Ryouta's humble abode. Going inside, he removed the apron before he picked up his bag. He bid good bye to the teachers that were still in the office and headed out of the kindergarten.

Stretching his tired body, the young man let out a heavy sigh. He was more tired today than usual. Unconsciously, his feet brought him to the park near the train station where he always met with Kise. Sitting on the usual bench, the teal haired young man sighed and closed his eyes.

He needed a few minutes rest.

Dozing off, he was disturbed up later when he felt a warm hand on his face. Smiling, he nuzzled into the hand, mumbling his husband's name. "…Sei-kun…" Immediately, the hand retracted and the warmth was gone. Frowning, he opened his eyes and was met with frustrated face of his bestfriend, Kise.

"Kise-kun?"

"Tetsuyacchi, you shouldn't sleep here. You could get a cold, you know? Let's go back." The pilot said as he pulled the pale hand to him as he took the briefcase with him.

Staring in confusion, Tetsuya blinked his eyes and realized it was already evening. He looked at his watch and saw the time was, 06:18 P.M. It was that late already? He slept for about five hours. Shaking his head to remove the residue of sleeping, he grabbed the other's hand. It was just an innocent act and Tetsuya had used to it since Kise was always hanging all over him.

When golden eyes glanced at him, he smiled faintly and said softly, "Thank you, Kise-kun."

The pilot blushed and turned his head away. "You're welcome, Tetsuyacchi."

Walking and holding hands, the two didn't realize when a pair of red-golden eyes was staring at them with jealousy. The warm vanilla latte was thrown to the ground, as the owner turned his back and walked to where the chauffeur was waiting.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad there are people liking this. Poor Kise-kun... he loves dear Tetsuya but it's all onesided. Let's see if Kise could get Tetsuya and what will Seijuurou do to get his husband back? Will they get back together or will they divorce?


	4. Chapter 4

Akashi was angry. No. Angry was not the suitable word. Livid. Yes, he was livid and upset. That was more suited than mere word of angry. Furious was what he was feeling right now.

Today, he had ceased all his business affairs at 11.30 AM., so, that he could see his dear husband at his workplace. But, it turned out the lunch hour rush made the traffic jam worsen and the car couldn't move, he was trapped inside his car with his chauffeur. So, he was kind of late. When he arrived, it was already 1.00 PM and his Tetsuya was nowhere to be found in the kindergarten.

So, he went to all the places he knew that Tetsuya would always go but also didn't find him. After a few hours walking around, he finally found the young man sleeping in the park, he had never gone. He frowned as he saw his husband sleep without any care in the world. Walking to his husband, Akashi glanced at the empty park. How could Tetsuya sleep without any care? He could get robbed or worse...

Sighing, he caressed the soft teal locks and smiled down at the other's sleeping form. He looked around to make sure there was no weird people before he walked back to his chauffeur cum driver. He ordered the man to buy him a hot vanilla latte so when his husband woke up, he would be able to drink it.

He walked back to the bench, sat down and smiled at the shorter male. He let his hand caress the soft hair, smiling when his dear spouse uttering his name in his sleep. "Sei-kun…" Tetsuya said and followed by a smile on his beautiful face as he nuzzled the red head's hand. He frowned and silently regretted his act. But, his dominant side wouldn't back down and admit his wrong. He loved Tetsuya and still in love with him. But, he was foolish to let his job stress destroy their marriage. He had nothing to blame but himself.

Twenty-eight minutes later, his driver came and he walked briskly to the car to take his Tetsuya's favorite vanilla latte. He was about to head back to where his husband was when he saw those familiar golden blond locks. His grip on the drink tightened.

"Ryouta." He gritted his teeth as he watched the scene unfold from afar.

He watched as the other touched his husband's cheek and the teal head nuzzled the hand. He saw as Ryouta pulled his hand away as his husband waking from his sleep. Then, the blond pilot pulled his husband to stand up, taking his dear Tetsuya's briefcase with him. He glared as his spouse took the bigger hand and clasped it within his own.

His anger intensified.

…That brought back what he felt in the present.

Livid.

Throwing the vanilla latte on the ground, his mismatched eyes narrowed in rage at the two. Ryouta for trying to steal his husband and Tetsuya for letting the pilot to sway him away. He didn't go for them, he just watched and kept watching until their figures disappeared. Turning on his heel, the Akashi Corporation's CEO composed his face into a cold façade and hidden beneath it was pure anger.

He nodded at the loyal chauffeur that didn't question anything even if he was also the witness to the scene. "I'm going to the office." He ordered, voice void of any emotion as he masked his face and entered the compartment.

"Yes, Akashi-sama." The chauffeur closed the door and went to the driver's seat. Face betrayed no emotion, the man drove his master to his destination. He knew better than questioning anything.

Looking through the glass, the red haired CEO closed his eyes and took a deep breath. No. He couldn't accept it, Tetsuya was already moving on with the blond pilot. Tetsuya was his forever and he wouldn't let the teal haired man go even if he had to drag him and lock him in the house. Locking him. That sounded so good. he would be the only one who would see and touch Tetsuya. He was almost tempting to do that but...

No.

He couldn't do that.

It would only make Tetsuya hate him further.

He took a deep breath to calm his wayward emotion.

But the sudden image of his husband writhing under the blond pilot almost made him punch the glass windshield. He tried not to think that the two were having an affair behind his back even though Kise had already confessed that he loved his Tetsuya. But, his Tetsuya didn't say anything about it so he felt a little bit safer.

Only a little bit.

After all, Tetsuya still wouldn't go home with him.

* * *

The teal haired teacher sighed for the umpteenth time and looked out the window. It had been a week since he lounged in his best friend's house. During this time, Seijuurou didn't even call or visit him. Perhaps, he was really going to be with the woman. He closed his eyes tightly to forget about it and opened it back to focus into something else.

His eyes darted back into the house as he stared at the whole living room. As expected of a former model and current pilot, the house was lavish. Even more heavily decorated than his house with Seijuurou. Their house was average even though his husband was the richest man in Japan. It was his wish and the redhead just complied, saying thing that it was up to his beloved spouse. He was a romantic person, Seijuurou _was_.

'Was' is the keyword.

'Sei-kun…' his eyes saddened at the thought of his husband.

He missed Seijuurou a lot, even though, he didn't say it aloud and keep his emotion in check. He knew that he told the red haired husband of his to go to the woman, but he never really meant it. Deep inside, he wanted Seijuurou to stop him, to force him to go back home with him but no. It didn't happen. Sei just went away without saying any word after that.

He was really hurt when he thought that his husband had cheated on him. For years, Akashi Seijuurou never cheated on him even though his stress got the worst of him. They always had disputes, but it only ended there; Tetsuya knew it no matter what, Seijuurou was loyal.

Until that night.

That night was the first time, Seijuurou slept with a woman and his fragile heart that had been cracked since the first argument they had, could not take it anymore and broken into small pieces. Clutching the clothe above his heart, he closed his eyes tightly. It hurt. It hurt so much. He really did love the redhead, he loved him so much that he felt like dying being separated like this.

Slowly, a lone tear escaped the safety of his eyes before another drop of tears followed and a steady stream of tears wet his smooth, pale cheeks. Lifting both knees on the couch, the teal haired man hid his face in his knees as he wrapped his arms around his legs. Again, he cried. He cried because of their separation. He cried because of Seijuurou's affair. He cried because he had lost his love.

"Sei-kun… un… Sei-kun…" he hiccupped, whispering his husband's name.

How could he? How could Sei-kun treat him like that? How could he break his heart like this? How could…

Suddenly a pair of warm, bigger arms wrapped around him. He jumped a bit in surprise before he lifted his head. Teary teal met with golden. Kise. Kise was back. "K-Kise-kun?" he asked, voice cracked and soft sobs could be heard.

The golden haired male just kept quiet as he showed him that soft smile, the smile that only Tetsuya deserved as what his best friend had said. "Shh… let it out, Tetsuyacchi. Let it all out…" he coaxed gently as rubbed the smaller's male back soothingly.

 _Let it all out…_

Those words. Those words were so gentle and full of love that Tetsuya couldn't hold it back and let out a loud cry. He cried loudly as he clung to the taller male's body, whispering his husband's name with broken, miserable voice. He let out all his misery, all the sadness while Kise loyally stayed with him, rubbing his back and whispering gentle, soothing words.

It took him more than one hour before the cries finally reduced to the soft sobs and sniffs. He closed his eyes, not wanting to open it yet, as he clung to the bigger, warm body in front of him.

"Tetsuyacchi, are you okay, now?"

Slowly, he opened his puffy, red eyes and forced a broken smile at his bestfriend. "I-I'm fine…" he sniffed and rubbed his eyes. He hated to show a weakness but it was too much, he couldn't hold it. The cup of his heart was already full, full with miseries and sadness… it was overflowing now.

"Thank you, Kise-kun…" he smiled, but it turned lopsided.

The former model shook his head and smiled gently as he wiped the remnant of tears away from the grown-up man. "It's no problem. I'll do it anytime if it's for you, Tetsuyacchi." He stood up and scooped the smaller man into his arms. "It's late, you should sleep."

"I can walk."

"It's fine, just let me," the blond haired male said as he carried the teal haired man bridal style into Tetsuya's temporary bedroom. "Just sleep, I'll be by your side if you need me."

* * *

Kise watched the teal haired male sleeping. As promised, he stayed beside the smaller man, holding his hand to calm him down. It had been a few hours since Tetsuya slept and Kise was still awake, staring at his beloved's fragile form. The person he loved the most.

Kuroko Tetsuya…. No, Akashi Tetsuya.

He should tell the man to divorce the cheating redhead. But, they would have to go to the oversea if they wanted to divorce since Japan didn't have any law about homosexual marriage. He sighed and rubbed in between his eyes using his free hand. Watching the painless face, Kise let out a smile and lifted the hand to his lips to place a chaste kiss.

"I love you, Tetsuyacchi."

He whispered against the soft, smooth, pale skin as he kissed again and again. Closing his golden eyes, the pilot placed the listless hand on his cheek, whispering words of love. The love he felt for his former teammate. His forever love. Golden orbs opened, as he let go of the hand to caress the smooth cheek.

The former Kuroko was so beautiful, so gentle and so kind. He had the most beautiful heart Kise had ever met. So honest and yet so blunt. But that was why, Kise fell in love with him. He was also strong. The strongest man he ever met. Perhaps, not physically but mentally.

However, those qualities were tainted by the redhead. His former captain and Tetsuya's husband. He was tortured. Tortured everyday with harsh words and acts. Until, there was nothing more left but a broken heart that could not be mended that easily.

"Tetsuyacchi…"

He wanted to bring the smaller male away, away from his misery. If it was up to him, he would sweep him away and fly them to the isolated island. So, no one, especially a certain redhead, would find them and they would be together forever. But, he was not that heartless. He was no Akashi Seijuurou, he was Kise Ryouta. And, he knew that Tetsuya wouldn't want that because he didn't love him but Akashi.

Only Akashi.

He gritted his teeth. It was a waste. So wasteful of Tetsuya's pure love. Damn, Akashi! He hated him.

Taking back his hands, he fisted his hands. He glared at the wall, imagining it was the arrogant CEO's face. He just wanted to plummet Akashi's face, his smirk off of his handsome face.

"Sei-kun… don't leave…" A sniff. "…me."

His imagination broke when he heard the broken voice. He uncurled his hands and placed each hand on the Tetsuya's hand and cheek. He leaned forward and whispered the gentle words into the right ear of his beloved as he grabbed his hand and caressed his cheek.

"Shh… sleep, Tetsuyacchi… it's nothing, I'm here."

Slowly, the frown diminished and his beloved fell back into a sleep. He sighed in relief as he rested his head on the edge of the bed, next to the teal haired man's head. "I love you, Tetsuyacchi. I promise, I will protect you, my love."

Yes, he would protect him.

And he had done it and still doing it. Without Tetsuya's knowledge, he had blocked the redhead's number from his beloved's phone and he also made sure that Tetsuya wouldn't 'accidentally' meet with the Akashi Corp.'s CEO. He had done everything in his power to stop the advances but he didn't know when his former captain would retaliate.

He knew the man had been quiet and for sure, he was planning something. But, Kise was ready, he readied to accept any kind of surprise attack.

One of the days, he had met with Akashi head-on and told him to back off. He also told him that he was a fool for thinking that Tetsuya cheated on his back. Sure, he loved his best friend but Tetsuya never loved him back. It was kind of satisfied him to see the pain and regret behind those arrogant red-golden eyes.

But Akashi was too late, now, Kise got his chance… he wouldn't let go of his beloved.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews Voilz, Shiroshi.2, BabyNightmareLady, Lalalu and YaoiMatchmaker. Aah... Now, now, Sei. What have you done? Perhaps, Kise should just sweep Tetsuya's feet off the floor and marry him after divorcing you, Sei. For those who are worried that Tetsuya would accept Sei, don't worry. It's not that easy to forgive him after suffering all those years. Tetsuya is kind and nice but even he has a limit.

I just updated today and yesterday but why did the date did not change? Ugh... did anyone else has this problem?


	5. Chapter 5

One week and two days.

It had been that long last he talked to his husband. It was all thanks to the cunning pilot. Kise Ryouta might seem a harmless puppy to people, but Akashi knew better. The former basketball copycat could be sly and cunning if he wanted. But, he rarely acted that way with his close friends, only with people he disrespected and hated. Now, that person was him, Akshi Seijuurou. He had made the cunning copycat release his wrath on him.

He just let it be as he kept silent.

Yes, he would keep silent until it was the suitable time to strike back.

He was _an Akashi_ and he wouldn't let people step on him like that. He would win Tetsuya no matter what method he had to resort to. After listening to the pilot – Ryouta had called to meet him personally -, the redhead had regretted his act very much though he wouldn't admit it to the blond male.

It was sickening that he felt like dying.

 _"How could you distrust Tetsuyacchi? I may love and confessed my love to him, but he never once loves me. Why? Because he loved the arrogant man named Akashi Seijuurou."_

Damn him and his anger issue!

 _"You never treated him well and you'd been hurting him for years. Everyday, everyday, he met with me, crying his eyes out because of your harsh treatments, your harsh words."_

Why couldn't Tetsuya just confront him? Why? Oh yes… it was because he had been ignoring him.

 _"You don't deserve Tetsuyacchi, Akashi."_

No. Tetsuya was his and he would get him back.

As he recalled back what the former model had said. But, why? Why would Tetsuya hide it from him? If he told Seijuurou, he wouldn't act like that and he wouldn't do that stupid stunt sleeping with some random woman! He still felt dirty when he remembered her. How could he be a fool and let the whore touch him?

"Damn!" he cursed as he snapped the pen in his hand. He looked at his now dirty fingers and sighed. He threw the damaged pen into the dustbin and took a piece of tissue and wiped the ink, cleaning his fingers. Mind deep in thinking, he balled the used tissue and threw one at the dustbin.

"Reo." He said after he pressed the intercome and soon a feminine male's voice answered.

 _"Yes, Sei-chan?"_

"I need you to do something for me."

 _"What's it?"_

"I want you to…"

* * *

"Good bye, Aka-chan-sensei!"

"Good bye." Tetsuya waved at the children as they got with their guardians. He smiled at them for a while before going inside the building. Sighing, he smiled slightly, yes, he felt better today. The children always managed to distract him from his stress and problem. Putting down the apron after folding it properly, he grabbed his bag and smiled at the other teachers.

"I'm going back. Good work today."

"Good work, Akashi-sensei!"

He bowed a bit and walked out of the kindergarten. Just when he was out of the building, he saw his blond haired friend was waiting for him outside of his yellow sports car. He smiled at the man.

"Tetsuyacchi!" the pilot smiled and ran for a hug. "I missed you!"

The shorter teal haired male just smiled as he patted his friend's head affectionately. "Kise-kun, we just saw each other this morning."

The former model shook his head and nuzzled the soft hair. "It was 5 hours, 16 minutes and 38 seconds ago. I missed you already! I can't start my day without you, Tetsuyacchi." He let go of the smaller man and smiled down at the soft expression his friend spotted. "Come on! Today, I plan on bringing you to my special place."

"Special place?" Tetsuya asked as he entered the passenger seat and Kise acted like a gentleman, closing the door for him.

He rounded the car and opened the driver's door. Seated, he smiled and started the engine. "Yes, I planned for a long time to bring you there, but never had a chance." He smiled mysteriously which didn't suit the former model. "But, now, I know it's the right time. But before that, we need to get a lunch first."

He drove them to the nearby restaurant and both of them ordered. Tetsuya had ordered chicken salad and vanilla milkshake. Meanwhile, Kise ordered chicken mushroom cream pasta with ice lemon tea. He shook his head at the small lunch.

"Tetsuyacchi, you should eat more," he said as he took a bit of the pasta in the fork and leaned forward to the tealhead. "Aaa… open, your mouth."

"Kise-kun, this is embarrassing."

"I won't stop not until you eat this," the blond smiled slyly as he grinned at the other.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Tetsuyacchi." Kise warned, grinning and not moving the fork from near his crush's closed mouth. "People are looking at us."

Reluctantly, Tetsuya opened his mouth and let himself be fed by the taller male. His ears reddened as he tried not to hear the murmurs and squeals from the other tables. "…Are you satisfied now?"

"Yes, very," Kise chuckled as he sat back and began eating his food. He would eye the attractive male in front of him, eating his small meal bit by bit. He shook his head; Tetsuya needed to eat more or he would stay skinny. "Eat more, Tetsuyacchi."

"I'm full, Kise-kun," the blue head protested as he sipped his favorite drink, vanilla milkshake.

"Finish your food or do you want me to feed you again?"

"I can't eat anymore."

"Tetsuyacchi."

"No."

"Fine," he was about to stand up before the teal haired male panicked and began eating his chicken salad. He chuckled at his beloved. Ah… his Tetsuya was so cute. How could Akashi be that blind and ignored the adorable young man for years? His eyes hardened. Tetsuya was wasted on that arrogant, prideful man.

"…I'm finished."

He looked at the other male and smiled lovingly. "Yes, that's good."

"I hate, Kise-kun."

A chuckle was Tetsuya only answer as the former model ate his meal. He thought he heard a faint, soft, "I love you," but thought better of thinking like that. He sipped his vanilla milkshake as they conversed about the daily things, the pilot made sure to never mention of his beloved's husband's name.

After Kise paid for the lunch, they walked out of the restaurant, heading for the blond's car. Kise opened the door for the shorter young man and closed it when his beloved had seated. He rounded the car and opened the driver's door and seated himself, buckling the seatbelt in the process. He started the engine and entered the gear and pushed the gas pedal.

"Where's this special place?" the tealhead asked as the car moved to their next destination.

"Somewhere special…" the pilot answered in mysterious tone. He just smiled at the other before he focused his attention on the road. "Just wait, Tetsuyacchi. You'll see it soon."

Tetsuya just watched the blond from sideways and kept his mouth shut. He wondered what was so special about the place. He shook his head and just let his best friend drove them to where ever it was as he watched the scenery.

It took them about one hour before they reached the destination. Kise stopped the engine and looked next to him. He smiled softly when he saw his beloved was sleeping; head rested on the glass windshield. He unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned forward to shake the other's shoulder gently. "Tetsuyacchi, wake up, we're already here."

"Mm…"

"Tetsuyacchi, wake up."

Groaning softly, the tealhead slowly opened his eyelids and was presented with beautiful golden seas. He was mesmerized in the color before he lifted his head and sat properly. "Kise-kun? Have we arrived yet?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes, as he tried to stifle the yawn.

'So cute,' the pilot chuckled inwardly and smiled as he leaned forward again to help unbuckling the other's seatbelt and leaned away again. "Yes, why don't we go out or would you like to rest for a little bit?"

"Thank you, Kise-kun but I'm fine, let's go," Tetsuya answered as he was about to open the door.

"Ah, wait, Tetsuyasshi!" Kise shouted a bit and hastily opened his door and rounded his car to the passenger door and opened it for his beloved person. "Let's go," he smiled blindingly sweet.

Looking up, the smaller male nodded his head in appreciation and muttered a soft, "Thank you," again. When he was out, Kise helped him to close the door and he took the opportunity to stretch his body. It felt great after an hour of sitting in the small compartment. He looked around and was surprised to realize that they were in the graveyard though his eyebrows just raised a little bit to indicate he was surprised. He turned to the other male, silently asking for an answer.

The blond former model just smiled at the other and grabbed the Tetsuya's hand into his as he led them to the place he had in mind. In their way there, both were silent; Kise was thinking about what he was about to say and Tetsuya was thinking of the possibility they were here.

"We're here," Kise said to the quiet male and stopped in front of one of the tombs but he still held the shorter man's hand in his, not letting go yet. Not before he said his piece of mind.

 **Kise Ryousen**

 **Lived: 13/03/19XX –**

 **Dead: 02/11/20XX**

Staring at the name on the tomb, Tetsuya quietly read and looked at the small picture on the altar. From the blond hair and golden eyes, the dead man that once alive was definitely an exact copy of his blond haired friend. He carefully chanced a glance at the taller male.

"How are you today, dad?" Kise greeted softly and smiled as he looked at his side. "This is my father, Tetsuyacchi and dad, this is my friend, Akashi Tetsuya."

"Nice to meet you, Kise-san," Tetsuya bowed at the stone tomb. "How are you?"

Kise smiled at the polite greeting from his dear crush and felt his solve strengthened more. "Ne, dad. I've something very important to tell you today," he smiled warmly and looked at their joined hands. He lifted the hands up, showing it to his deceased father. "I need to tell you that I've found someone I love."

"Kise-kun?" the tealhead's voice was alarmed. He knew where this going on but he didn't make an attempt to pull his hand.

"I want you to meet with the person I love, dad," the pilot said as he pulled the teal haired male close to him, holding his waist instead. "This is Tetsuyacchi, the one I love and he is also my first love. Ne, dad… he's cute, right? Such a soft hair and beautiful clear eyes. He has gotten a big and kind heart too."

Tetsuya started to squirm uncomfortably inside the bigger male's arm. This was… This was starting to get unnervingly awkward. "Um… Kise-kun…"

"I love him, dad. So, I want you to give your blessing to us," Kise said as he smiled down at his crush and planted a surprised chaste kiss on his soft, pink lips.

"I love you, Tetsuyacchi. Please go out with me."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the reviews Nifawiwa, TotallyMaia, Shiroshi.2, Little Ms. Pumpkin, and Voilz. It seemed most of you wanted Kise to end with Kuroko. But, Akashi would not like that one bit. And what about Kuroko? Who would he choose? Btw, this will be the last update for this week since this chapter is the last one in my Love Dispute folder. Next update would be next week. Hopefully, I would be able to update every week.

Updated: May 5, 2017 (Finally, they fixed the problem regarding the updated date).


	6. Chapter 6

The pitter patter of rain showing that it would be raining heavily today. As Akashi Seiijuurou expected it was raining heavily and the world outside was gray with droplets of harsh rain and gray clouds covered the blue sky. Staring outside the huge glass pane, he wistfully hoped that the sky would turn into the blue sky that he loved.

"Hn." Akashi felt his golden orb twitching in pain again.

Closing his eyes, he tried to take a deep breath to ease the pain away. It was starting to hurt a few hours ago. He placed one palm on his throbbing eye and an image of petite blue haired young man entered his mind's eye. The throb increased. He cursed inwardly. What the hell just happened? Did something happen to his spouse?

Opening his eyes, he looked at the frame picture of him and Tetsuya during their honeymoon in Italy. He took the frame from its place near the laptop and stared deep into it. That time, he was still the gentle Akashi Seijuurou and he was the happiest man in this world after got married to his spouse, Kuroko Tetsuya. In the picture, Kuroko was wearing a light blue shirt with white capris and he held the most beautiful smile ever.

His usually blank, stoic face was none as it was replaced with that blinding smile. He smiled at the frame, missing his husband greatly. He had been busy these days and had no time to go after his spouse. But, the plan he had mentioned to his former teammate, now, right hand man was still in motion and it would move in a few days.

He brought the frame picture close to his face as he closed his eyes and placed a chaste, soft kiss onto his Tetsuya's stilled body. His golden orb throbbed again, clenching his right eye, he placed the frame onto its original place and rubbed in between his eyes to soothe the pain.

"What is this?"

He asked himself. The pain intensified at the thought of Tetsuya. He frowned at the thought. It could not be… his Tetsuya was in deep trouble, wasn't it? Standing up, he took his phone, car key, wallet with him and shut down the laptop. He walked briskly to the door of his room and opened it, he was met with his right hand man.

"Reo, I'll leave the office early today. Any meeting or client, postpone it for tomorrow."

He said and without waiting for the affirmative, he left the feminine guy and headed for the lift. He had this urge to see Tetsuya and he wouldn't let it go. Entering the lift, he dialed the number of his husband and met with the voice mail. He cursed inwardly, he forgot that Tetsuya had blocked his number. His husband really didn't want to speak with him.

"I'll force you to speak with me today, Tetsuya."

 **Ding!**

He clenched his tightly as he got out of the small compartment. He just gave a slight bow at greetings from his staffs and walked to where his car was. Starting the engine, the redhead entered the gear and stepped on the gas pedal. He headed straight for the blond pilot's house, thinking that Tetsuya must be back from the kindergarten.

Ignoring the heavy rain, the CEO pushed the pedal harder and ignored the red light of the traffic. He had this very huge urge to hurriedly see and meet with his husband. "Tetsuya…" the word escaped his thin lips as he handled the steering expertly. He would deal with the summon or speed trap later. Right now, his Tetsuya was his first priority.

Later, he arrived at the lavish, expensive apartment of where the former model lived. Parking his car in the car park, he got out and locked the door before he hurriedly went to the lift and pushed the highest button. Tapping his shoe clad foot onto the lift floor, he watched as the red numbers changing and soon it stopped at number 20. Upon the door opening, he quickly stepped out and headed for the only one penthouse there.

 **Ding dong!**

 **Ding dong!**

 **Ding dong!**

He punched the doorbell for three times, crossing his arms over his chest impatiently. He heard some shuffle of footsteps before the door was opened and a very wet, half naked Kise Ryouta was standing in front of him with narrowed eyes.

"Akashi, what are you doing here?"

It would be good if he had seen only the taller man wearing a towel, but a few seconds later, his dear spouse decided to ruin the fantasy and emerged on the hallway, wearing a bathrobe that covered his obviously naked body with his hair and body wet.

His golden orb throbbed in pain again, but he forced the pain down and gritted his teeth instead.

"Tetsuya."

"S-Sei-kun…!"

He forced his eyes away from his husband and instead forced it up at the blond haired man. He clenched his fists tightly at his sides, as he forced himself to not act brazenly. "Ryouta, what's the meaning of this? Why are the two of you wearing just towel and bathrobe?"

The pilot blinked his eyes in confusion and looked behind him to see a bathrobe covered Tetsuya. His mind inwardly formed a plan and he smiled haughtily at the red haired CEO. Placing a hand on his hip, he smirked and looked down proudly. "Why… isn't it obvious?" he taunted, voice full with confidence.

"Kise-kun!"

The blond ignored Tetsuya's voice and said once more. "It is exactly what you are thinking, Akashi."

Akashi was lived and full of fury, before he could think, his fist flew to the former model's face the moment the words left his lips. He huffed angrily as he straddled the taller and bigger male, fists punching him repeatedly.

Kise not wanting to back down, covered his face and threw his punch to the arrogant redhead's face. He grinned in satisfaction when he felt the fist connected to the soft flesh.

The Akashi Corp's CEO winced when he felt his cheek in pain. He gritted his teeth in anger and retaliated with another punch to the former model's face. He smirked when he felt the flesh on his knuckles.

"Stop it! Sei-kun! Kise-kun!"

Running footsteps could be heard before he was pulled away from the pilot. He glared angrily at the pilot as he struggled from the hold on his body. Body still filled with anger and adrenaline, he swung his fist and unexpectedly connected with the man that was holding him.

 **Crack!**

 **Thud!**

Kise's golden orbs widened in mortification at what happened. It was just so sudden and he couldn't stop it because it happened too fast. The loud sound of something hitting the floor made the Akashi Corporation's CEO look back and his golden-red eyes widened as he saw the teal haired male lying on the floor, his mouth bleeding from Akashi's fist.

He was too shocked to move after what he had done. He didn't mean to hit his husband, he was just too angry to think better that the person was holding him from punching the pilot was his dear husband himself.

"T-Tetsuyacchi!" Kise quickly got up from his place and ran to the bleeding male. He took the blue haired male inside his arms and cradled him gently. "Tetsuyacchi, are you okay?"

"Ngh…" Tetsuya winced in pain as he tried to move but his friend wouldn't let him.

"Tetsuya."

Golden orbs narrowed at Akashi that was trying to reach his hand to his beloved. Kise growled at the male and pulled the smaller man closer to his chest. "Don't you dare, Akashi. Don't you dare touch him." he hissed angrily. "How dare you hit Tetsuyacchi."

"T-Tetsuya… I—"

"Please go back, Akashi-kun," the smaller man's voice was soft and full with pain. He closed his eyes as he tried to stop the pain in his lips.

"But, Tetsuya—"

"Go back, please…" Tetsuya closed his eyes, the pain evident on his scrunched face and the way he didn't want to speak any further. He clenched the golden eyed male's towel tightly as he gritted his teeth, adding to the pain in his mouth.

Akashi slowly stood up from the floor, bangs hiding his regretful face and fists clenching tightly at his sides. He silently nodded his head as he turned on his heel and showed his back to the couple. "I'm sorry…" he whispered softly as he walked away and left the premise, not once looking back.

* * *

"I love you, Tetsuyacchi. Please go out with me."

The teal haired male was stunned at the words and he was silent as he looked down at the dirt and grass. He clenched his teeth before he felt the long fingers lifting his chin to meet with warm golden orbs.

"Tetsuyacchi, what's your answer?"

"Kise-kun, I—!" before Tetsuya could answer the man's question, it was suddenly raining. The soft rain turned heavy in a minute and they hurriedly ran to where the yellow sports car was. Both drenched in the rain, they entered the car and was silent. Both didn't speak the words, the moment was ruined by the rain.

While the pilot was frustrated that he didn't get an answer, the blue haired male was quite relief if that meant he had the chance to prolong the reply. He didn't know what to answer his friend. Sure, he liked his former teammate, but it was just that. The man was kind and nice to him and also patient, but he still loved the redhead husband of his.

So, with the uncomfortable silence, they rode the way to the blond's apartment.

Kise parked the car in the reserve parking only for him. He stopped the engine and unbuckled his seatbelt. He looked sideway to the silent man and sighed inwardly. It would be long before he could get an answer, he knew that Tetsuya needed the time to think but he couldn't just wait for it. It had been 12 years long him loving this lovely man.

He walked out of the driver's seat and closed the door before he rounded the car to the passenger seat. He opened the door and the tealhead walked out, still silent. He accepted the silence and together they walked to the lift. Kise pressed the highest floor button and looked at the man.

"Tetsuyacchi, it's okay. You can give me your answer later." Kise said as he noticed the shorter male was looking down the whole time since the graveyards. He was nervous but he didn't want to show it. He wanted his crush to accept him and it was kind of hard to not getting the answer.

Tetsuya just nodded his head and walked ahead of his bestfriend when the door opened, he stood in front of the house and fished his spared key given by his blond former teammate. He unlocked the door and went to the bathroom to take the towel for both of them. He would need to think and right now, they needed to get a shower or they would get a cold.

"Here, Kise-kun," the blue eyed male said softly and given the towel to the drenched pilot.

Kise accepted the towel gratefully and dried his body. "Thank you, Tetsuyacchi."

"I'll take the shower in the room and you can use the other bathroom Kise-kun." Tetsuya hurriedly scurried away to his temporary room and closed the door.

Kise sighed as he watched his beloved act awkwardly in front of him. Running a hand through his wet golden tresses, he turned on his heel and headed for the bathroom. He wanted to soak in a warm water and wash away the coldness. Opening the door to the guest bathroom, he began to peel off his clothes starting from his jacket, shirt, pants and lastly, his undergarment. He clicked the switched and began to fill the tub with warm water.

Meanwhile, he went to the sink to wash his face and brush his teeth, afterwards, he slowly and carefully dipped his foot, one-by-one before he dipped his whole body. The pilot sighed as the warm surrounded his cold skin. He could feel his body relaxing and he closed his eyes as he leaned against the marble bathtub.

He was resting with eyes closed for about ten minutes, before he heard the doorbell was ringing for three times. Lids opened, showing the world the beautiful golden hues and its owner groaned with his relaxing time was disturbed. He moved out of the bathtub and reached a towel to cover himself. He didn't take time to dry his body and just walked out of the bathroom towards the front door was.

Opening the door, he was surprised when he saw the familiar redhead. He immediately narrowed his eyes at the shameless man. Could he not understand that Tetsuya didn't want to see him?

"Akashi, what are you doing here?"

The man just stared at him with unreadable eyes. He frowned when he saw Akashi's golden orb twitching for some reason. Still not answering his answer the arrogant CEO looked past his shoulder and grimaced.

"Tetsuya."

"S-Sei-kun…!"

Then the red-golden eyes narrowed at him with jealousy. "Ryouta, what's the meaning of this? Why are the two of you wearing just towel and bathrobe?"

He blinked in confusion before looked behind him and saw his beloved in a white bathrobe, looking extra delicious with his wet hair and body. He then smiled slyly, thinking that this was the best option to draw the stubborn man away from his beloved forever. Yes, he was desperate, desperate for Tetsuya's love that at this time, he didn't mind what kind of tactic he would use.

He smiled haughtily when he heard the obvious jealousy and fury in those questions. He cocked his hip and smirked. "Why… isn't it obvious?" he hated telling lie especially about his beloved but Akashi deserved this.

"Kise-kun!"

'I'm so sorry, Tetsuyacchi,' he ignored his beloved person and continued with his lies. "It is exactly what you are thinking, Akashi."

Before he knew it, a fist planted on his cheek and he fell on the floor in surprise.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the reviews; A bad escape, Nifamiwa, Shiroshi.2, Akashi Seiko-chan, Lala02Chan, myungkuroko, and Voilz. It seems people are starting to hate the way Kise's act. He's kind of forceful and desperate, yes. He wanted Kuroko so bad that he felt the need to lie to Akashi to create the misunderstanding.


	7. Chapter 7

"S-Sei-kun!"

Tetsuya quickly placed his hands on his exposed chest and desperately tried to cover his naked flesh. He panicked when his husband see him like this... he would misunderstand everything. He was just wearing a bathrobe with nothing and he just came out of the shower. In his panic, he also called his husband, Sei-kun, the nickname he reserved only for him in which he had decided to not say it again after the cheating.

He could see the pain and fury and upset in his husband's eyes before they darted back to his golden haired friend. He just stood there awkwardly and watched the interaction between the two grown up men. He tried to protest when Kise lie about the things between the two of them but the pilot never heard him.

"It is exactly what are you thinking, Akashi."

His blue eyes grew wide when he saw his husband punched the taller male and straddled the other with fury, repeating his punches to the former model's face. But, Kise had his arms shielded his face and planted a punch to his husband's cheek. He gasped at the display of violence and ran into the two of them when there was no sign that the two would stop fighting.

"Stop it! Sei-kun! Kise-kun!"

He shouted as he held his husband from attacking his bestfriend. He struggled to hold the bigger and furious male in his arms. Not expecting, he felt a sharp pain in the corner of his lips and he flew to the floor, head collided with the tile floor. He groaned in pain.

Just what was happening?

He opened his eyes and saw his friend's cradled him in his arms and his husband looked surprised and he still had his fist on. He placed the pieces in place and his heart clenched in pain when he realized that his husband, Seijuurou had hit him.

Sejuurou had hit him.

It was the first ever he landed a hand on him. He could feel his heart clenching in pain as he ignored the two bickering. The prospect of his husband hitting him was more hurting than his bleeding mouth and bruised head.

"Please go back, Akashi-kun," he whispered as he closed his eyes. His heart was hurting so much.

"But, Tetsuya…"

"Go back, please…" he closed his eyes tightly, feeling the tears wanting to come out. He clenched his friend's only clothe and took a deep shuddering breath when he heard the defeated, regretted filled voice that was so unlike Akashi but still belonged to the prideful man.

"I'm sorry…"

The moment he was sure that the redhead was no more, he let out his tears and clung to his friend. He didn't cry out loud like before, but he did shed his tears and cried silently into the other's chest.

* * *

Akashi stared at nothing as he lay down on the bed once he shared with his beloved spouse. He could still feel the soft flesh of his husband on his fist, his knuckles. He still couldn't believe it. It was the first time he hit his husband and he never did hit Tetsuya before.

Never.

Seeing the pain filled face, the husband closed his red-golden eyes tightly. He didn't want to remember the pain and the blood on his dear Tetsuya's smooth, pale skin. Blood. Red blood. His Tetsuya was bleeding from the impact of his crazy-driven mind. He clenched his fists. What was he doing? Why he couldn't control his anger and lashed out at the innocent person that he loved so much?

"I'm sorry…"

He repeated the two words again and again. "I'm sorry, Tetsuya…" he repeated again, though it had been no use since the man himself was not in front of him or with him in that matter. He gritted his teeth, nails digging into his palms as he tried to forget the feeling of his spouse's soft cheek with his knuckles.

But, he failed.

He failed to forget it.

He could _not_ forget it.

"I'm really sorry…" he mumbled again, regret and guilt filled his entire heart. He closed his eyes as he felt his eyes stinging with pain. Taking a deep breath, he forced down the tell-tale of tears from his very eyes. No. Akashi Seijuurou didn't cry. No matter what happened, he wouldn't cry. The _Akashi_ never cried.

But, the prospect of losing Tetsuya, making his heart clench in pain.

The acts of accusing Tetsuya, making his heart fill with guilt.

The deed of hitting Tetsuya, making his heart throb with regret.

It didn't matter if it was accidental or not.

The fact that he was hitting his Tetsuya would not change.

After a few moments of silence, the proud and prideful emperor finally lost the battle with his emotion. Slowly, a trickle of tear fell from his atrocious eye and landed on his smooth pale cheek. He closed his eyes tightly as he tried to stop the tears. But, the traitors wouldn't stop shedding the liquid of weakness.

His weakness.

All because of one man…

"…I'm sorry, Tetsuya…"

* * *

The teal blue haired man was looking out the window of the penthouse with blank, soulless blue eyes. He didn't register what happened to his surroundings or if something were to happen to him. He just didn't care. He felt nothing. Nothing at all. Empty. Not, empty or nothing… but more correctly, almost empty and nothing. It was wrong… he felt one thing.

Misery.

Yes, he felt so miserable. He felt so miserable that he just wanted to die or something. He just wanted to forget things. The things that had happened recently. If he was able to return back the time, he would turn it back to the time when Akashi had just married him. Back then, when the redhead president was still his loving, gentle self. Perhaps, he could still save him, help him to not become the man he was now.

Blue eyes closed, the young man sighed heavily, shuddering slightly as he leaned against the headboard. This hurt. Hurt so much. His heart felt like it was being squeezed and clenched tightly. Placing his hand above where his heart was. Clutching the fabric there, he took a deep breath… and another deep breath. Again and again, he repeated the same action. Before he knew it, he was hyperventilating.

The door suddenly opened, but his attention was not there as he was having the difficulty of breathing. His eyes wide opened in pain while he clutched his chest and throat.

"Tetsuyacchi!"

The voice called out to him, but he didn't pay attention to the voice or whatever it was.

"Tetsuyacchi! Calm down!" the voice panicked.

He shook his head as he tried to take a breath but his body didn't want to hear him. His body had its own agenda to torture him.

"Calm down," the voice slightly waver as it tried to guide him. "Slowly take a deep breath…"

He tried to follow the voice.

"In…"

He inhaled.

"Out…"

Exhaled.

"In…"

Inhaled.

"Out…"

Exhaled.

The process repeated for a few times, before his breathing slowed down to shuddering breath and gradually turned to normal. He felt a hand rubbing circles on his back, trying to soothe him. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on that hand and its soothing movements.

"Are you okay, now?" The voice asked worriedly.

Opening his blue eyes, he slowly nodded his head and looked at the owner's familiar golden eyes. His head was cleared now and he could make out his friend's worried, concerned face. "…Thank you, Kise-kun. I—"

Before he could say anything, he was engulfed in the muscular arms. He could feel the trembling of the other's body as those arms tightened around his smaller body. "Kise-kun?" He asked quietly as he didn't know what to do with his own hands. He felt his shoulder wet. He frowned in confusion. "Kise-kun?" He called again. There was no answer as the man just shook his head against his neck and shoulder. He could still feel his shoulder getting wet.

Realisation kicked in.

Kise was crying.

"I'm fine…" he said softly as he hesitantly put his arms around the blond man's body, hugging him back. Trying to calm him down. He could hear the sniff and occasional sobs. Those that made him guilty and sad. It was because of him. Kise was crying because of him. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the broad chest. "…I'm sorry I worried you, Kise-kun. I'm fine now."

The man was still quiet. Tetsuya could only hear his irregular breathing as the silent sobs gradually ceased to normal breathing. Slowly, he felt the arms being removed from his body as the owner of golden orbs staring into him, teary-eyed. He stared back into his friend's watery golden orbs.

Without a word, Kise placed his hand on the soft cheek and Kuroko closed his eyes. He just let as the other caress his face and not uttering a single word. He knew that the blond haired man needing this. He needed the assurance that the blue haired man was fine.

"Tetsuyacchi, I—"

 **Ring!**

Before Kise could finish his words, the shrill of his smartphone disturbed the rest of his words. He grumbled in distress as Tetsuya had watched him, already opening his eyes. He saw the other's frustration and smiled softly, trying to reassure that he was fine. "Take the call, Kise-kun," he said and added more when the golden haired man was about to protest. "I will be fine."

"We'll talk after this, Tetsuyacchi," the golden eyed male said before he fished his phone from his pocket and walked out of the room.

Tetsuya just watched him go and diverted his sight to the window once more. Pulling his legs to his chest, he hugged it tightly and rested his cheek on the knees. He sighed and closed his eyes. 'What has become of me?' inwardly he asked himself. He was a mess. A total mess and it was worse than the time when he decided to give up basketball in Middle School.

He was tired. So, tired that he just wanted to fall sleep and never wake up anymore. His lids were about to close when he heard the bedroom door was opened and heard his best friend's voice.

"Tetsuyacchi."

There were distress and strain on that usually melodious playful voice.

Slowly, he lifted his head and stared right into Kise's troubled golden orbs. "Kise-kun?"

Kise took his time as he walked to the bed and sat on the edge. He bit his bottom lip and opened his mouth to speak, but closed it back hesitantly.

Tetsuya frowned. He didn't like this. "Kise-kun, what's it?"

He watched again as Kise opened his mouth and closed it back. He also noticed how those fist clenching and unclenching. He waited for a minute before the blond haired man finally decided to grace him with words.

"About that call…"

"Yes?"

"The office called to inform me that I'm needed to fly somewhere for a while…"

He could hear the hesitation in that voice. "Somewhere… where and how long?"

"Abroad and for three months," Kise said as he bit his bottom lip and let out a frustrated groan. "I'm so sorry, Tetsuyacchi. I should have my vacation for a month, but they said it was an emergency and no other pilot could make it since their schedules are full."

The blue eyed male was quiet for a while. "When?"

"Tomorrow." The pilot was quiet before he put his hands on the thin shoulders of his beloved. "I'm so sorry, Tetsuyacchi. I want to spend time with you during this school holidays but…"

"It's fine," he gave a reassuring smile to the taller male. "I'll be fine."

"Why don't you go and stay with Aominecchi in Osaka for the time being?"

"Aomine-kun?"

"Yes. It's been long since you met him, right?" Kise smiled and embraced the smaller man, resting his cheek on the fluffy blue locks. "You can stay there. You two can talk and play basketball again."

"But, what about his job? Is he not busy?"

"I'd called him just now and he said, it's fine."

"Hm…" Tetsuya contemplated for a while before he nodded his head, making Kise 's head move with his every movement. "I'll go."

Kise tightened his embrace on the other male and whispered solemnly. "I'm sorry, Tetsuyacchi. I'm going to miss you. I'll be back as soon as possible."

* * *

Thank you for the reviews; Nifawiwa, Gabyakiko, Voilz, Shiranai Atsune, and Little Ms. Pumpkin. Your reviews greatly motivated me. Akashi's plan is moving along now and we'll see if he manages to catch Kuroko while Kise is gone before he's too late.


	8. Chapter 8

Amidst the busy airport, Akashi Tetsuya was walking alone to the entrance, one hand holding a small luggage. He had just sent his bestfriend to his flight and now, he would be alone and had nothing to do since school holidays had just begun. He sighed and headed towards the Maji Burger when he spotted one in the airport lounge. Heading to the counter, he ordered his favorite extra large vanilla milkshake and paid for the cup when he got it.

He walked to one of the benches in the lounge and sat, placing the bag beside him. Sipping the vanilla heaven through the straw, blue eyes closed in bliss and relaxation. It had been long last he drank his milkshake. He could feel a bit of his problem dissipated with each sip. Opening his eyes, the young teacher watched people rustling about; some had just arrived from the flight, some were going to take a flight and some were just sending or fetching their family or friends or business partners.

He took a glance at his luggage beside him, where he had packed his two weeks of clothes. He sighed and searched through his pocket when the device suddenly rang to life. Surprise, he almost threw his vanilla milkshake and quickly answered the phone using one hand.

"Hello, Aomine-kun."

He listened for a while and nodded his head. "Yes, Kise-kun has had his flight and his first flight is New York. I'm still in the airport."

He sighed and took a sip of his heavenly drink. "I know, I'm heading to Aomine-kun's place after this."

Grumbles from the other line.

"Yes, Aomine-kun. I will be fine by myself and I can take care of myself." He huffed, tiring with the dark skinned male's nagging. "I'm not a child, Aomine-kun. In case you've forgotten, Momoi-san always had to watch over you."

More grumbles and curses.

"Don't curse and goodbye, Aomine-kun."

Sipping the last bit of his milkshake, the young man put his phone inside his pocket and threw the empty paper cup into the nearest dustbin. He then took his small baggage and walked his way to the taxi stand. After giving instruction to send him to the nearest train station, he entered the small compartment and watched as the scenery moving fast. Soon, he arrived at the train station.

Paying the tab, he left the taxi after grabbing his baggage. He looked up at the bullet train station and headed for the "Kodama" Shinkansen where it would take him to Osaka. It was the 'cheapest' of all Shinkansen and it costed him about 4000 yen something. It took Tetsuya about 2 hours and 50 minutes before he arrived at the Shin-Osaka station.

According to the dark skinned male, he would be waiting for the him at the entrance of the station. Looking around the busy station, the teal haired man tried to spot his friend among the crowd but it was difficult when he was short, well, he was about 170 cm but still, it was quite short for him. He spotted a head of dark blue hair that looked familiar on the dark skinned man. Those height and figure, he was sure it was his former light.

Aomine Daiki.

Walking toward the man quietly just like his nature as a former shadow, he tapped on the broad shoulder.

The taller and much bigger man almost shrieked unmanly when he turned around and spotted the little phantom. The man glared before he sighed and patted the light blue haired young man's head.

"Tetsu!" A sigh. "Don't do that." A grin. "So, how are you doing? And let me hold your bag for you," he took the bag without giving time for him to respond.

"I'm not doing anything and Aomine-kun is still a scaredy cat," a little almost nonexistent smile plastered on the shorter male's lips. "I'm doing fine and thank you, Aomine-kun. Where do you park your car?"

Aomine bit his lips from cursing outloud when he noticed the small smile on the former shadow's lips. Sighing again, the off duty policeman turned around and walked out of the entrance of the station. "I parked it near the ramen shop," voice gruff and he looked back at the smaller man, smiling. "That's right. Let's go, Tetsu."

Nodding his head, Tetsuya smiled softly and followed after his friend to wherever he parked his car was.

Walking in a comfortable silence, the light blue haired male looked around the city of Osaka with wide blue eyes. He rarely went to Osaka and the first and last time was when Akashi brought him there during weekends on their 2nd wedding anniversary though the experience was not that great since both of them already had a problem due to Akashi's busy schedule.

"Tetsu?"

"…"

"Oi, Tetsu!"

"Oh? Ah, what's it, Aomine-kun?" he tilted his head to one side.

The taller man narrowed his eyes at the smaller man, contemplating if he wanted to ask or not. Finally after a minute, he shook his head and pointed in front of him. "Get in the car, I will put your luggage at the back." Opening the passenger door, he pushed the light blue haired male inside before he closed the door and went to the back compartment to stuff the luggage. He then walked to the driver door and entered the car.

"So rude, Aomine-kun."

"Huh?"

"You can't just push someone like that into your car," Tetsuya huffed and jabbed the taller male in the ribs.

"Damn it! It hurts, Tetsu!" Aomine held his side as he glared at the shorter male.

Not even feeling guilty, the teal head just looked blank and said with a monotone voice. "Serve you right."

Debating against cursing his friend again, the policeman just jabbed his key into the ignition and started the car. He began to enter the gear and drove through the traffic. Looking sideway, he narrowed his eyes before he hesitantly asked.

"Are you okay, Tetsu?"

Tetsuya had noticed his friend's gaze on him and just ignored it. He knew sooner or later Aomine would ask him about him and Akashi. He let out a sigh and smiled faintly. It was no use lying to his former light, he was sure Kise already had told him everything. "…I'm not fine."

As soon as those words out of his mouth, the dark blue haired male punched the stering wheel hard. Surprise, he stared wide eyed at his friend, heart beating fast inside his ribcage. "A-Aomine-kun?"

"That damn Akashi! I knew it! I knew that he wouldn't treat you good!" Aomine gritted his teeth. Fingers clenched around the stering tightly. "He just wanted you because you won the Winter Cup and for him you were just a winning prize!" he spat heatedly, dark blue eyes narrowed in hatred.

"That's not true!" Tetsuya glared at his friend. Eyes blazing with fire and anger.

"Yes it is, Tetsu!" Aomine barked back. "You should have realized it!"

"No! Seijuurou is not like that! He loves… me…" his voice trailed off as he clenced his fists. "Sei loves me…" he whispered softly, eyes looking down on his lap. 'He loves _that woman_ …' He could feel his eyes watering at the thought and he blinked the tears away, not wanting to look weak in front of the policeman though he had shed many tears in front of Kise.

Aomine saw how his friend reacting just now, bit his lips from saying another comment. He knew how much Tetsuya loved their former captain and he knew how much he had suffered after getting a call from Kise. The policeman took a deep breath and forced a smile upon his lips. "While, you're here with me, I'll make sure that you don't remember about your cheating husband."

Tetsuya did not say anything and just balled his fists. He did not look at the other man and instead looking out of the windshield. He did not want to say anything. Nothing at all.

* * *

Tetsuya looked around the spacious apartment and wondered at the cleaniness of the whole place. He walked to where the shelf was and saw a few framed pictures of their Teiko's time, Aomine during high school and college time, Aomine when he was in a police academy and some pictures of Aomine with a beautiful black haired woman with big chests. He smiled at that nature of his friend. So, Aomine did get himself a girlfriend. The girl looked beautiful and she had such kind eyes. He wondered how this woman fall for his friend's perverted charm? Despite thinking that, Tetsuya knew why women would fall for his friend.

However, one picture took his attention away. It was their group picture of Generation of Miracles with Momoi Satsuki. The photo was taken during their outing after the Winter Cup. He smiled at the memory, it was such a happy time. It was a few weeks before Seijuurou confessed to him. Thus, bringing him back to his current situation.

His separation with Seijuurou.

How did it become like this? Why this happened? Where did he do wrong? He had tried his best to become the spouse that Seijuurou wanted. But, it still was not enough. He was not what Sei wanted.

He was startled when he felt muscular, big arms wrapped around his lithe body. Looking up, he could only saw the back of Aomine's dark blue short hair as the man had his face buried on his shoulder. "Aomine-kun?"

"It's going to be alright."

Alright?

How could Aomine utter such a lie? They were not going to be alright. No. He had reached his broken point. Though, he still loved his husband but his heart had been hurt enough. He gritted his teeth as he felt the tell-tale of tears.

"Tetsu, are you okay?" Aomine asked softly while his arms still around the small blue haired man.

Hearing Aomine's soft concern voice only managed to make him more miserable. He shook his head as tears fell down his soft cheeks. Sniffs and sobs came out of his mouth as he trembled. Crying silently, he clutched at the back of his friend's shirt tightly. How could Sejuurou do this to him? Did not he was the first one to confess he loved him? Then, how? How could their marriage fall like this?

Aomine did not say anything but merely tightened his arms around Tetsuya. They stayed that way as the taller male hugged the smaller man. Tetsuya cried silently as he sobbed into his friend's chest. After a few minutes, the smaller teal haired man finally ceased crying and took a few shuddering breaths. He did not want to cry again but it was hard when his heart was hurt so badly.

Tetsuya pulled away from Aomine and rubbed his eyes. "…I'm sorry," he said as he looked down on the floor.

Aomine just rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "It's nothing." He did not know how to handle this emotional things. He hoped the hug would be fine.

"No. I'm sorry for snapping at you in the car, Aomine-kun," Tetsuya said as he looked up at his friend's dark blue eyes. His eyes were already red and puffy after the crying and he looked so miserable like that. "Aomine-kun," he called out of the man who had all his attention on him. "I-I need to move on…" he said hesitantly as he bit on his lower lip. "…I-I don't want to be like this. Sei-Akashi-kun, he is already with a woman."

He heard a sigh before he felt hands on his shoulders. "Aomine-kun?"

"Do you need help?"

"Uh?"

"Do you need help to forget Akashi?"

"I-I…"

"It's okay Tetsu. I won't tell you straight away to forget him since it's impossible to do that but at least, I want you to not think of him while you're here in Osaka. I want you to enjoy this holiday and relax." The tanned male grinned down at his friend. "Maybe, I could introduce you to some good men."

"Aomine-kun!" Tetsuya cried in embarrassment and anger as he jabbed the taller male on his side. "I'm not looking for a new man! Besides, I'm still married to Akashi-kun!"

"Ouch! Damn it, Tetsu! That hurts!" Aomine hugged his abdomen as he glared at the smaller male.

Tetsuya huffed and glared at the policeman. "That's what you get for trying to make a stupid joke." He did not like it when someone made that not so funny joke. He was still Seijuurou's husband and he would not cheat on him even if they were not in a good relationship now. "Please don't make that kind of joke again."

Feeling guilty, the dark haired policeman scratched his head awkwardly. He did not mean to hurt his bestfriend's fragile heart. "Sorry, Tetsu. It was insensitive of me."

"…" Tetsuya was silent at first which made Aomine more awkward and guilty before he finally let out his soft voice. "It's fine. I don't want to discuss about Akashi-kun while I'm here. I-I want to just spend some quality time here."

Inwardly, the teal haired male could not help but cringed at his own words. He may have said that but deep inside he knew, there was no way, he could forget about their problem while he was here. Not when that thing was the first thing in his head in these days. Besides, his reason for coming here at Osaka was to think thoroughly of their broken marriage and make his final decision.

To divorce his husband, Akashi Seijuurou.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews; Kichou, Shiranai Atsune, Prinxessvin264, Voilz and SmileyOtaku366. It made my day :) Would Tetsuya finally ask for divorce? Or would they get back together? Everything depends on how Akashi will resolve this problem and Tetsuya's willingness to patch the problems back.

Please share your thoughts, I would like to read it.


	9. IMPORTANT NOTES

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

Hello guys,

I'm sure you have heard about a certain news circulating around ff net right now about a certain country has banned this site from their country. Well, unfortunately I live in there as well. So, I am afraid I would not be able to open this site and decided to tell you guys that I have an account in AO3: Unexisted_user. If I don't update it here anymore, please do understand that I might not be able to enter this site.

Please go to my AO3 account and I'll update my fics there. For my KNB fic, I still haven't put it on AO3 but I'll do it later when I'm free.

Thanks for reading this.


End file.
